Blue Star
This article is currently under construction and doesn't have all the information needed. 'General info' Blue Star is the 3rd planet from Pyro, Blue Star and all the other planets' of Starlight Road sun. It's also the one the comic was named after in spite of it's main events going on on Earth. Only 3 generations inhabit this planet for it's the most young one and the first life appeared there relatively short time ago. The first people weren't different from the modern ones, although could do little to nothing for their survival before cryonians noticed Blue Star and took interest in it. The first to drop by for a visit was Okami who taught starlings most of the things they know nowadays and helped them a great deal with building. She founded Astera Town and for that became the most important and honored person there.The first fairy school in Astera town was, in fact, also created by a cryonian: an air fairy Vesta. ''Language People of every country (in fact of their whole Universe) speak Esterese. Earthlings think they speak Russian. Ever since the connection to the Earth was suddenly established anyone who wants to visit it must learn English. Money It appeared after Starlings had got a chance to visit the Earth. Every country has its own money but it's mere a toy. It is used for buying/selling and stuff, but it's not necessary as everything is free. It's not a form of payment either. People get paid with either additional days off or with the times they can use magic for themselves depending of whether they're magicians or not. Amount of days/times is of course determined by the quality of their work. Their money is a bit more valuable on the Earth than starlings think as it's made mostly of gold. But they don't know that. About the transport In order not to pollute the environment starlings don't use cars. Luckily they're not necessary because their countries are as small as cities and what starlings use as a transport is enough. The most common means of transport are bicycles and boats. There're also flying cars that fly by sucking in and jabbing out air. About magic Blue Star residents aren't allowed to use magic for themselves unless it's absolutely necessary. This is needed to prevent them from getting too lazy. This is the law and by far the only law the Blue Star has. 'Countries' '''Strangeland' Albeit there's no ruler in this country people go for an advice to Okami who became an elder of the country of sorts. And she also has power to decide the laws and judge the criminals. Strangeland is mostly inhabited by magicians and magical creatures and it's those who can't use magic are pretty uncommon there. Ordiland This country has a king and a queen but is ruled by their daughter because her parents think the princess needs experience to become a good queen in the future. She actually does a pretty good job ruling Ordiland. People of Ordiland rely on science and pretend they don't believe in magic. They don't like strangelandese and the feeling is mutual. Sunshine Land Sunshine Land is ruled by the king and the queen. A tropical country inhabited by dark-skinned people called sunlandese. Majority of them are not magic users. Unlike the inhabitants of the aforementioned countries people of Sunshine Land treat ordilandese and strangelandese equally good and don't understand what's the point of their feud. Icemist land Not inhabited at the moment and is only used as a skiing resort. ''Cities Techno City (Ordiland)-mostly scientists and inventors live here. Very few can use magic. Astera Town (Strangeland)-majority of denizens are magicians. SkyHigh-also known as Cloudy Town. Is situated high in the skies and doesn't belong to any country. Inhabitants 'About all the races' -none of the inhabitants of the Blue Star and the other planets gets old -the aging process stops after 40 -everyone's immortal '''Starlings (humans)' Place of origin: Strangeland, Ordiland, Sunshine Land Can be found: Strangeland, Ordiland, Sunshine Land, Cloudy Town Those are the most widespread race. Most of them started going by the name humans after finding out starling is the english name of a bird (aka some time after Selena had opened portal to the Earth). They're very similar to the earthlings, the only differences are being taller and sturdier than they. And their hair which can be 2 different colors at once. In very rare cases starlings can have colored pupils instead of black. Heterochromia isn't a rare thing among starlings. There's only two humans from the Earth that lives on the Blue Star-Marygold who teaches English and Anya. Vampires Place of origin: Midnight Valley near Strangeland Can be found: Midnight Valley There are not many vampires on Blue Star. By far they are the smallest race. At the time being they live unbeknownst to the other races in a place called Midnight Valley where eterna l night reigns, not far from Strangeland. They're quite different from stereotypical vampires from the Earth: -instead of blood they drink red liquids -they do drink blood however, but it's usually their own or from raw meat -they can stand sun but prefer darkness nonetheless -that's mostly because they see in darkness better than a person with perfect eyesight would at day Fairies Place of origin:Fairy Meadow Can be found: Fairy Meadow, Strangeland Fairies are born from the magic strangelandese use. When enough magical energy is gathered, a fairy simply appears out of nowhere. That means none of them can possibly be relatives. Unless they get married that is (there also male fairies on the Blue Star). These creatures are not much bigger than insects. Their powers range from the usual elemental ones to pretty much everything: there can be fairies of chocolate, sweets, homelinness, knowledge, music, happiness and so on. All of them have a special magical item of some sort that is related to their element. Elves Place of origin: nowhere, basically Can be found: Strangeland, mainly in the forests All elves: -have pointy ears -are vegetarians -have inborn magical powers -no matter their element can talk to plants and animals -walk barefoot unless in city or it's cold As soon as Starlings started building cities, nature created elves, who were meant to prevent starlings from abusing it in the future. That said, elves teach Starlings about rational use of resources and whatnot. Being very close to nature, elves are not too fond of Starlings because they, in spite of all their respect, still tend to take more than they actually need. This, however, has never led to the feud of those two races. Elves have control over not nearly as much elements as fairies or human fairies: -sun -moon -stars -sky -nature -fire -wind -water Ghosts Place of origin: spiritual stone in the woods Can be found: anywhere except Sky High, much more wide-spread in Strangeland All ghosts: -are transparent (obviously) -can levitate -can walk through things -are not people who died, but a whole 'nother race -come from a large blue stone in the woods -are colored in different shades of one color -can be summoned by, well, those who's able to summon spirits and by fairies of spirits. And they hate it. Ghosts can either look like humans or be shapeless. ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; 'Trivia' -before Blue Star came to an existence my characters lived on Earth, then in the game world and then I came up with the universe for them Category:Planets of Starlight Road